Nothing But You
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Alternate Universe. A fateful encounter at a club quickly leads to true love, and two souls learn that all they need is each other. BRoken (Ben/Rook), male/male, xenophilia (human/alien). One instance of 'F' word, otherwise no cussing.


**So, while all of my BRoken fans are waiting for the next installment of 'Love After Love Drabbles', I did a back and forth story writing over Skype with Ralyena Starrling. This is an alternate universe, so keep that in mind. Originally, I had this idea of Rook meeting Ben for the first time in a club. The two would be dancing erotically to the song 'Nothing But You' by Paul Van Dyk (look it up on YouTube and listen to it...I COMMAND YOU!). All I can say is that is just blew up from there. The POV shifts a lot from Rook to Ben since I wrote Rook and Ralyena wrote Ben.**

**There is already a sequel in the works. Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or Paul Van Dyk!**

* * *

**- Nothing But You -**

_No Omnitrix. Plumbers exist, but under a different name: the United Galactic Task Force (UGTF]) Ben is 21, and Rook is 23. When Vilgax first came to Earth 11 years ago he came to conquer Earth. Vilgax begins his attack on Belwood. The UGFT are forced to come out of hiding and fight Vilgax. Max Tennyson, a retired General of the UGFT is forced to return, and bring Ben and Gwen along. At the conclusion of the summer, Ben and Gwen are both Private E-2's in the UGFT. Six years later, ambassadors of the Galvan, Tetramand, Petrosapien, Pyronite, Pissciss Volann, Lepidopterran, and Kineceleran races arrive on Earth to declare an alliance. An embassy is constructed in Belwood to serve as neutral ground between Earth and the rest of the Galaxy. Azmuth is the Galvan ambassador, and Warlord Gar (Looma's father) is the Tetramand ambassador. Rook Blonko, a sergeant in the UGTF arrived on Earth about one and a half months ago._

**_-NBY-_**

It was a Saturday night, and Belwood's night-life was up and roaring. There were only two nightclub's, one that was open for everyone and sundry 21 years of age and over, and one that catered exclusively to the LGBT community. The latter was fairly new, barely a year old, and tonight it was packed. It was almost pitch black save for the soft yellowish lights hanging over the bar, and the flashing (practically pulsating) neon lights coming from around the dance floor.

Tonight was a night for letting loose and relaxing, and maybe having some fun with a local boy...just what Rook Blonko needed.

**_-NBY-_**

Across the room one person was scanning the crowd for a particular person. His name was Ben Tennyson. And while he was flattered by the offers of many potential dance partners he turned them down. Too plain for his taste. No, Ben wanted someone who screamed exotic and wild.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko took another sip from his drink, his eyes sweeping the crowd for tonight's entertainment. His eyes fell on a short, slim boy with messy brunette hair. He was fairly plain, except for one little thing. His eyes! In all his years, Blonko had never seen such eyes. Big doe eyes in a shade of emerald green he had never before conceived. Blonko could lose himself in those eyes...and he wanted to.

He smirked, having decided whom he wanted, and started making his way through the crowd. He was slow, graceful, like a lion stalking its prey, positioning itself before it pounced.

**_-NBY-_**

As Ben sat down he couldn't help but notice the handsome fellow approaching him. He pretended like he didn't notice him yet, after all playing coy get's the best results. But just as the man came closer someone else appeared and sat in front of him with a cheesy grin.

"Hey, gorgeous. What are you doing sitting all alone?" the man asked.

"Waiting for the right guy," Ben said with an emphasis on the words 'right guy'.

"Well look no more, I'm here now. Name's Cash," the greasy haired man said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko had almost reached his prey, when a greasy-haired ruffian got in the way and sat down and introduced himself. Blonko's lips curled in fury, and he growled, "I would vacate that seat if I were you, 'Cash'."

**_-NBY-_**

Cash looked up at Rook with a cocky expression while Ben breathed a sigh of relief.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, bub?" Cash asked with a challenge.

**_-NBY-_**

Rook quickly grabbed Cash's shirt with two hands and lifted him straight up. "Someone you do not wish to mess with. Now run along, your overly gelled hair is likely to set off the chemical alarms."

**_-NBY-_**

While Cash looked ready to wet his pants, Ben watch with an impressed smile. One nod from Cash made Rook let him go and the creep ran off. Ben then looked at Rook.

"You're certainly a brave one," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smiled before sitting himself down in Cash's, former, seat. "I simply do not let anything, or anyone, stand between me and that which is mine."

Blonko knew such a thing would make him sound presumptuous, but perhaps since his statement could be backed up it would put him in a better light.

**_-NBY-_**

"Heh, yours? Well unless I didn't see a tattoo on my body with your name I'm the free man," Ben said with a grin.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned back at Ben, his enlarged canines standing prominently, giving his smile a dark and sinful character. "I want you, and what I want is mine."

At that moment, the song changed. The sound of a woman humming a series of notes started the song, and then the beat kicked in. The woman hummed a new series of notes before a pause, and then repeated the notes before saying, "Jeg har ingenting men jeg har alt nar jeg har deg," over and over again between the series of hummed notes. Blonko faintly recognized the language as Norwegian. It meant, "I have nothing, but I have everything when I have you."

Blonko smirked and Ben and said, "Perhaps a dance? Then I can prove that you are mine." He stood from his seat and offered his hand to Ben.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben smirked at the challenge and stood up to take the offered hand.

"Alright, but if you can't prove it you owe me my favorite shakes at Mr. Smoothie every day for three months," Ben stated.

**_-NBY-_**

"Then we have an accord," Blonko said as he pulled Ben out onto the dance floor. Immediately, He pulled Ben against him in such a way that Ben's back pressed against Blonko's front. Blonko then placed his hands gently on Ben's hips.

Feeling the boy tense beneath him, Blonko leaned down a bit and whispered in the boy's ear, "Relax, I will not bite. Just follow my lead."

He then began to make both their bodies sway in time to the song. Blonko could not help himself; as they danced, he took the time to take in intoxicating scent of Ben's hair. It carried the relaxing, minty scent of menthol. Rook began to purr, just thinking of what his skin, and his lips, tasted like.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben felt nervous being in the arms of this mystery man. But at the same time he felt very secure. The feelings brought on from this man were as confusingly wonderful as his dance partner. Deciding to break the ice a bit, Ben spoke up.

"You're a good dancer," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Smiling, Blonko said, "I'm a gymnast. Moving with grace is second nature." He then added in a teasing tone, "You are quite graceful yourself; what is your excuse?"

By this point, Ben's arms were now up over his head and secured around the back of Blonko's neck, just what he wanted. Still purring in pleasure, he tilted his head to the right and nuzzled the delicate skin.

**_-NBY-_**

"I used to run in track," Ben said shyly.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko now began to place soft, chaste kisses along the arm he'd been nuzzling. He could feel the boy beneath him shiver in delight.

"Good," he said with a grin, "I enjoy a good chase. I hope you can run well indeed, little mouse, for I am almost upon you."

To prove his point, Blonko stopped the both of them, and with one hand, pulled Ben's face to meet his own, and kissed him chastely upon the lips. He would let the boy decide if he wanted more.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben blushed hotly at this. He had never really been kissed before, at least not on the lips. Should he kiss back to this handsome stranger, or should he push him away? After a while of thinking Ben finally kissed back.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned a little when Ben responded in kind. So, he decided to deepen the kiss. His forked tongue slithered out and started poking and stroking Ben's lips. When Ben gasped in surprise, Rook sent his tongue inside and began pleasuring his mouth.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben moaned from the kiss and, being unused to such kisses, pushed the man back a little.

"Ah, please wait. That's a bit fast for me. Slow down. I don't even know your name," Ben said with a pant.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned at the blush upon Ben's cheeks, and the all-around flustered look on his face. As it turned out, Ben tasted of berries, an assortment of them. "My apologies, I am Rook Blonko," he said, "but you may call me Blonko. Is there anything else you wish to know? Or perhaps we can return to a previous activities." Blonko's tone was teasing. He found himself absolutely enthralled by this boy; it was obvious he was no pushover.

**_-NBY-_**

"Hold it! I mean you're good looking and all but I want a committed relationship," Ben stated.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko chuckled, not a pushover indeed. "Perhaps a proper date, then?" He turned Ben around in his arms so that he was facing Blonko; it wouldn't do to strain that beautiful neck just begging to be bitten. "Perhaps tomorrow night? I'll pick you up from your house and take you wherever you wish to go."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben was quiet for a while when Rook gave the offer. It was rather tempting, and looked sincere. So after a while of thinking contemplation Ben nodded.

"Yes, that would be great," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

"Good," Blonko said with a smile while, in his mind, he was jumping for joy like a child. "7pm sound good to you? You should also give me your address."

**_-NBY-_**

"Seven is great. Here's my address," Ben said and handed a little piece of paper that had his address he kept with him in case he met someone.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko took the slip of paper and placed it in his pocket. "Well, I suppose this is where we part ways for now," he said before giving Ben a wink and adding, "Unless you'd like me to drive you home?"

**_-NBY-_**

"Well I would appreciate it. If you don't mind," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smiled and replied, "No problem at all, my Emerald Flame. Follow me." He then grabbed one of Ben's hands and led him outside to the parking lot. Blonko's ride of choice was a white and orange truck. As a gentleman would, Blonko opened the passenger door for Ben and stood there for him."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben blushed at the gesture but none the less got inside. "Thanks," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Once Ben was in his truck, Blonko closed the door for him and came around to the drivers side. He got in, pushed the keys in and gave them a twist. It wasn't long before they were on the road.

"So, do you always go to that club?" he asked.

**_-NBY-_**

"Not really. That's actually my first time there. I needed a new change of pace after a very hurtful break up," Ben explained.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko's hands tensed on the steering wheel. How dare anyone break up with this gorgeous and willful boy! Granted, Blonko didn't yet know everything about him, but what he'd seen so far had most certainly endeared Ben to him.

"My apologies," Blonko said. "I did not know. If it is not too impolite of me to ask, what happened?"

It now made even more sense as to why Ben wanted to go slow. He'd just broken up with someone and he didn't want to sleep with a stranger for just one night to get over it. He needed someone who was actually going to go the distance with him. Well, Blonko would be that guy.

**_-NBY-_**

"Well, he was pretty much a bad boy and kind of a laze about too but we still had similar interests so it didn't matter. We were in a relationship for one in a half years actually. But then, just two days ago I found out that he had only dated me to get close to my cousin. She came to me and told me the truth. I've never been so heartbroken in all my life," Ben explained sadly.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko frowned and said, "He does not deserve a treasure such as yourself, and with no disrespect towards your cousin, he will find no satisfaction from her. I am, in fact, surprised that your cousin wishes to be with this slime."

Nearing a red light, Blonko slowed the truck to a stop and turned his head to look at Ben and said, "You deserve more than that."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben wiped away his tears away and smiled a bit. "Thanks. But she broke up with him recently from what she said before last we spoke. Apparently the guilt was too much to deal with. It's a long run but we're working to be friends again. I just hope that Kevin isn't at my house when we get there," Ben said with a worried look.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smirked and asked, "Worried about the tension, or what I might do to him if I see him?"

**_-NBY-_**

"Yes, but I'm more worried for him trying to take me back. It's scary how possessive he is," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko frowned and said with a surprising amount of certainty and finality, "I will protect you. He will not harm MY treasure ever again." He then gave Ben a playful wink and a grin.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben blushed at this and looked up to see his house.

"Oh there it is." Ben pointed out.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko nodded and turned into the driveway of a small house, though the word 'house didn't quite fit. The street was lined with 1-bed/1-bath and 2-bed/1-bath apartments, each unit separate from the other. There was another vehicle already pulled up, and a tall raven-haired man standing at the door with his arms crossed.

Blonko could see Ben tensing up and knew that this must be Ben's ex. Blonko placed a gentle hand on Ben's left shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Do not be afraid," he said.

Coming to a stop, Blonko got out of the truck and then walked around to let Ben out. The whole time he did this, he kept a close eye on the man.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben made sure not to make eye contact with Kevin as he briskly walked to his home. But it didn't matter because the man noticed him.

**_-NBY-_**

Kevin had narrowed his eyes at the strange truck that had pulled up to Benji's home. Seeing the driver help Ben out of his truck and escort him to the door, Kevin walked to them, meeting them half-way.

"Welcome home, Benji. Bumming rides off strange men with sex? Only two days and you couldn't wait to spread your legs for someone else?"

"Do not speak that way towards Ben," Blonko growled. "He would never debase himself. As it is, you are no longer his boyfriend."

Kevin smirked cruelly and said, "Is that what the little slut said? Ha! I just got a little drunk and mistook Gwen for Ben. They both got those gorgeous eyes, and they're both short and slim. Always said Benji was built like a girl, the little fag."

Blonko growled and replied, "For someone who wants their former boyfriend back, you seem to have a low opinion of him."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben couldn't help but tear up at Kevin's comments. He always had a way at cutting deep with his words when he didn't use his fists. And as the two alpha males got in each others faces Ben figured now was a good time to go inside.

"Rook, I'm going to turn in. I had a nice time tonight. I'll see you later," Ben said with a smile and hastily ran to his door.

**_-NBY-_**

Before Ben could make it to his door, Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled Ben back to face him. "Where do you think you're going? I've been standing out here for almost an hour waiting for your tight ass to get back here, and I'm going to have you back in my bed, one way or ano-"

Kevin didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Blonko sent a punch that sailed right over the top of Ben's head and landed squarely on Kevin's nose.

Kevin released Ben in his daze, allowing Ben to get to his door. Blonko needed to keep Kevin occupied while Ben got inside and locked the door, and hopefully call the cops. With both hands, Blonko grabbed Kevin by the front of his shirt and head-butted him. Kevin fell to the ground in a dazed heap.

"You will not touch a single hair on that boy," Blonko growled. "If you come anywhere near him ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Is that understood?"

Kevin respond by rushing Blonko, and tackling him. "Fuck you!" Kevin growled back.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben didn't need to look out the window to know a violent fight was happening. Wasting no time he dialed the complex night watchman and, since the man had a zero tolerance for fighting, he called the police. Not four minutes later two black and white units rolled in and one cop came out.

"Whoa, hold it boys! What's going...Well if it isn't Kevin Levin. Harassing Mr. Tennyson again?" the cop asked.

**_-NBY-_**

It took two cops to pull Kevin off of Blonko. He was now sporting a split lip and a black eye, but Kevin was in far worse shape. Both of Kevin's eyes were blackened, his misshapen nose was turning blue and bleeding profusely, and he had a bruise on his forehead.

"Officers," Blonko panted out as he slowly stood up, "this man attempted to rape Ben Tennyson, whom I escorted home at his [Ben's] consent."

"Heh, not surprised," one of the two cops who was holding onto Kevin said while his partner cuffed the ruffian, "we get called out her at least once a week. Mr. Levin here has a rep sheet a mile long, starting' from when he was 11! Violence, vandalism, smuggling, you name it!" The cop then looked Blonko up and down and said with a grin, "Take care of our Mr. Tennyson, he's somethin' special."

Blonko returned the grin and said, "That will not be an problem." He watched as the cops forced Kevin into their car and then drove off. Blonko then walked up to Ben's door and knocked on it.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben gasped at the sound of someone knocking at his door and slowly grabbed the five iron golf club his Grandpa Max gave him and went up to the door. "Who is it?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

"It is Blonko," Blonko said. "Kevin is gone; the cop's took him away."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben sighed in relief and set the gold club aside to answer the door and gasped when he saw Blonko's face. "Oh God! Are you okay?" Ben asked in concern.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smiled and said in a teasing tone, "I take it, then, that Levin got in a few good hits?" He then chuckled and, noticing Ben's unimpressed glare, said, "For now, the adrenaline pumping through my veins is keeping the pain and weariness at bay. When it leaves me completely, I cannot say for sure what state I will be in. That said, I wish to know if you are okay?"

**_-NBY-_**

"I'm fine. To be honest I'm used to it. This isn't the first time Kevin came to my house uninvited," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned and then said, "I suspect that this may be the last time. As I said, the cops took him away." His grin then turned into a soft and caring smile as he asked, "Will you be alright here by yourself tonight?"

**_-NBY-_**

"I...I don't know. I want to say yes so you won't think I'm weak but I don't think I will be okay." Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

"Ben, I could never think of you as weak," Blonko assured the boy sincerely. "It is clear that Levin has done things worthy to be fearful of. I have seen people far worse than you; people who consistently return to their toxic relationships because they have been brainwashed to believe that is the only source of love they will ever get. You are not weak, Ben; you are one of the stronger ones."

Blonko smiled gently and placed a chaste kiss on Ben's cheek and said, "I will sleep in my truck tonight, and keep an ear and an eye out, if you'd like. I do not mind."

**_-NBY-_**

"No, I couldn't do that. You deserve a good bed. My couch rolls out and it's very comfortable. Or you can take my bed," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

"The couch will do just fine," Blonko said, giving a slight bow of his head as a sign of thanks.

Ben led him into his small apartment (it was built for one occupant) and showed him the couch. Rook was familiar with roll-out couches, and so while Ben went to grab a sheet, blanket and pillow, Rook pulled the bed out of the couch.

**_-NBY-_**

"Here you are, I hope these will be comfortable for you," Ben said as he stepped out with a large pillow and blanket.

**_-NBY-_**

"I believe these will do just fine," Blonko replied with a smile as he took the blanket and pillow from Ben. He then quickly made up his bed. Before getting in he turned to Ben and asked teasingly, "I hope you will not mind if I dream of you and your emerald eyes?"

**_-NBY-_**

Ben blushed at this and shook his head shyly.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko chuckled and gave Ben one last kiss before Ben stumbled away to his room, his face as red as a tomato.

Blonko climbed into his bed, and slowly fell asleep with thoughts of gorgeous green eyes dancing in his head.

**_-NBY-_**

The next day Ben woke up not to the sun but to a smell. It was warm and sweet, like pastries. He also smelled fruit. A deeper whiff confirmed that he smelled blueberry pancakes. And also eggs and bacon. Ben got up from bed and after taking a quick shower and dressing up he went to his kitchen to see the cause of those great smells.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko had awoken at 7am and made his way to Ben's kitchen. He'd made a plan last night to make his soon to be boyfriend breakfast. Blonko looked in Ben's refrigerator, freezer, and cabinets and found it to be somewhat lacking. Blonko grinned, imagining Ben to be the stereotypical bachelor eating nothing but take-out.

Blonko quietly peeked in to check on Ben. Blonko was rewarded with the adorable sight of Ben laying out in a spread-eagle snoring softly. The boy slept in a pair of jade boxer-briefs and a white tank top. Blonko decided he had never seen such a beautiful sight before.

Blonko quickly dressed and washed himself up before hopping in his truck and running down to the nearby grocery store. He grabbed a gallon of milk, flour, butter, eggs, blueberries, syrup, and bacon before rushing back to Ben's place. Checking in on Ben again, Blonko was relieved to see he hadn't moved an inch.

Returning to the kitchen, Blonko quickly got to work on cooking up some blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. He was just about to bring a tray to Ben when the brunette sleepy-head came poking into the kitchen. "Good morning," Blonko said to Ben with a charming smile.

**_-NBY-_**

"Good morning. What's all this?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

"Breakfast, of course," Blonko replied with a grin. "It is said to be the most important meal of the day. Perhaps by having an exceptional breakfast you will have an equally exceptional day. Please, sit."

**_-NBY-_**

"Oh. Well you didn't need to do all of this," Ben said as he sat down.

**_-NBY-_**

"Nonsense," Blonko replied as he brought a plate with two pancakes, some eggs, and 2 strips of bacon to Ben, as well as a glass of milk to drink. "It was my pleasure. Besides," he added with a sly grin, "it is said that a man who can cook is quite a catch." He gave Ben a playful wink before grabbing himself a plate and joining the brunette.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben blushed and mumbled a "Yeah," before eating.

**_-NBY-_**

The two ate breakfast together in silence. Blonko knew he shouldn't stare, but the boy was too cute for his own good! He often caught Ben taking quick and bashful glances of him before focusing back on his plate. This caused Blonko to grin often.

After breakfast, Blonko cleared the table and quickly washed up the kitchen. Ben insisted that he clean up, but Blonko simply said no. It was obvious this boy was too used to taking care of himself. Blonko wondered if Levin had _ever_ done anything nice or chivalrous for this boy. Given what he'd seen of Levin the night before, the answer was quite obvious.

**_-NBY-_**

"So, if it's not too personal, can I ask where you live?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

"Still living at the Embassy," Blonko said with a forced smile. "They haven't finished processing the paperwork for allowing me to live on Terran soil."

Blonko hated his current accommodations. They were spartan, and everything was either white, gray, or black. "It would seem that wherever you go in the galaxy, you can not find a swift bureaucrat," he added with an honest smile.

**_-NBY-_**

"Oh. So you don't have a place of your own?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko nodded. "That is correct. I am allowed to wander through Belwood, however I do not have any right to set up permanent residence just yet."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben thought for a moment on this before speaking. "Well what if you lived with me?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smiled and replied, "Nothing would please me more. However, I still need full approval from your government to live on Terran soil. The fact that I'm a sergeant in the UGTF means that my request to become a Terran citizen is high priority, yet still it takes time."

Blonko then frowned and said, "For any one not in the UGTF, I suspect the waiting time would be a quarter of a year or more. Sometimes I wonder if Earth's government is so xenophobic that they do this simply to discourage aliens from residing on Earth."

**_-NBY-_**

"Oh. I see," Ben said and frowned.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smiled gently and reached for Ben's hand, taking it in his own. "Do not mistake my distaste in your government as a distaste for all Terrans. I find some of them to be extraordinarily kind, compassionate, and beautiful."

Blonko gave a quick and affectionate squeeze to Ben's hand before releasing it and saying, "Now, I must be off. The cops from last night are sure to have informed the Embassy of my whereabouts. I am sure the only reason they have not knocked down your door to drag me back is because of your grandfather. Also, don't think I've forgotten about our date tonight"

Blonko gave Ben a wink and a quick kiss to the cheek before running back to his truck and leaving.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben felt his heart beat fast as he watched the man go and sighed in content. Since he had time to spare before his date Ben picked out his outfit, cleaned up a bit and ultimately took a nap.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko was right, the embassy had been informed. Upon arrival, he was immediately called up to the head of the embassy: a Pissciss Volann named Patelliday.

"I don't know whether to curse you or thank you," Patelliday said with a wry look. "On the one hand you assaulted a Terran, and on the other you helped bring a Terran criminal to justice." Patelliday sighed and said, "Thankfully, your request for Terran citizenship cleared mere _seconds_ before the fight started."

Stunned, Blonko took in Patelliday's wry grin and said, "I...I'm cleared?!"

"That you are, my boy," Patelliday said. "Apparently, protecting the well-being of General Tennyson's grandson earned you major points. Now, as a condition of your accelerated acceptance, General Tennyson has put forth a request of his own, and the United Nations have agreed."

Blonko quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What would that be, sir?"

Patelliday straightened his back, clasped his hands behind his back, and said with the utmost authority, "Effective immediately, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is to be reinstated into the United Galactic Task Force with the rank of First Lieutenant. His partner will be Second Lieutenant Rook Blonko, who is to assist Lt. Tennyson in his missions and protect him."

Blonko's eyes widened immensely. Not only was he getting a promotion, he was being assigned to his Heart's Flame! "Th-thank you, sir."

Patelliday smiled and said, "Congratulations...and good luck."

**_-NBY-_**

Meanwhile Ben had just woken up from his long nap. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned before looking to his clock. Six thirty. It seemed like he woke up just in time. So without a moment to spare Ben went to freshen himself up then dressed up. He picked a pair of gray washed skinny jeans, black sneakers and a tight green/black plaid shirt. Ben checked himself over and smiled. He felt he looked pretty good.

**_-NBY-_**

Up until the time he needed to prepare for his date, Blonko packed up his belongings. Now that he was a Terran citizen, he could take Ben up on his offer. But was that proper? They hadn't even gone out on their first official date! And still Ben had offered. The boy trusted him. Blonko would be sure not to break that trust. Perhaps, though they might wish to look for another apartment at another time; Ben's current one was much too small for two people.

Preparing for his date, Blonko dressed in a dark grayish-blue t-shirt with an ouroboros symbol on the front, as well as pitch black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and blue converses with white soles.

Once he was dressed, he hopped into his truck and sped off to Ben's apartment. Once there, he walked up to the door and knocked.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben smiled when he heard the knock and went to answer the door. "Who is it?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned and replied in a teasing tone, "I will give you a clue: blueberry pancakes."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben giggled at the answer and opened the door greet Blonko. "Hello, Handsome," Ben said with a smile.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko stepped in, grabbed Ben by the waist, and twirled him about. "Hello yourself, gorgeous. I actually have some wonderful news. It seems that, last night, my citizenship request cleared. I am, officially, a Terran citizen." He ended his good news by giving Ben a chaste kiss to the lips.

**_-NBY-_**

"Wow, really? I'm so happy for you, Rook!" Ben exclaimed.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko absolutely adored the cute smile on Ben's face. It was so innocent, joyful, and boyish. Perhaps that was what caught Levin's attention.

"Thank you. Now, if after this first date you still think it prudent for us to live together," Blonko said with a mischievous grin, "I will be more than happy to do so." To be honest, Blonko felt it would make his mission easier.

Speaking of which, did Ben know he'd been reinstated? Was Blonko allowed to tell him? Patelliday never mentioned. "Well," Blonko said with an excited grin, "let us be off!"

**_-NBY-_**

"Where are we going?" Ben asked as he was led out to the truck.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned and replied, "I believe I told you, last night, that I would take you anywhere you wanted to go. I am still open to suggestion." Of course, Blonko had a couple of plans in mind just in case. It never hurt to be prepared.

**_-NBY-_**

"Oh right. Well, I always wanted to go to this ice rink on the North side of town," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned and said, "The skating rink it is."

During the car ride, Blonko and Ben talked more about their pasts. Blonko told Ben about his homeworld of Rhevonnah, his family, and how he had long dreamed of becoming a member of the UGTF. He told Ben about his academy days as well as his request to be stationed on Earth.

"This planet is new and young; Vilgax proved just how much it needs to be protected," Blonko said. "The other races, particularly the Galvan, have proven their strength and resistance. Earth must be given the chance to do the same. That is why I am here."

**_-NBY-_**

"To protect the Earth from Vilgax? So you're like a soldier?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko nodded, saying, "Just as you and your cousin were that summer, eleven years ago." He would have said, 'Just as you _once_ were,' but that would have been inaccurate.

Blonko wondered when Ben would be informed of his reactivation. He started to worry that Ben might hate returning to that life. To gauge Ben's feelings, Blonko asked, "Why are you no longer in the UGTF? Did you hate being a soldier?"

**_-NBY-_**

"No, not quite. I...I just hated the constant fighting. I couldn't stand how even in our best efforts we haven't reached any peace," Ben explained.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko nodded in understanding. The United Galactic Alliance covered vast amounts of territory, given the races that it consisted of. However, their borders had, in the last four years, been attacked by the Incursean Empire. War was on the horizon, unless the Incurseans would cease in their expansion. This attack had started almost immediately after a second invasion attempt by Vilgax, and an invasion by the Highbreed before that! Someone was always trying to knock down the UGA's borders and start a war.

Blonko now realized the mistake being made by forcing Ben to return. What had Max Tennyson been thinking?! He of all people should've known that Ben didn't want to return!

"Perhaps," Blonko said, "what we need is a single soldier willing to set aside his weapon and speak for peace."

**_-NBY-_**

This made Ben look at Rook in curiosity. "You mean act as a negotiator?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

"Exactly," Blonko said. "You can show both the UGA and the Incurseans how detrimental to both our societies all this fighting is."

**_-NBY-_**

"Yeah. I guess I could," Ben said with a slight nod.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smirked and added, as a joke, "Perhaps simply giving the Incurseans a coy smile will be enough to stop them in their tracks?"

**_-NBY-_**

Ben blushed and playfully pushed Rook. "Shut up! What if some of them are married?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko's smirk grew as he answered, "Less competition for me, then." He then gave Ben a wink.

**_-NBY-_**

"Don't be too sure. There's this weirdo bowl-cut guy who follows me around some times. He's part of a group called the Forever Knights," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko snorted in amusement. At this point, no one could come close to the connection he was forging with Ben.

Eventually, they arrived at the skating rink. It appeared that few people were using it as there were only half a dozen vehicles in the parking lot. Once more Blonko stepped out of his truck and quickly came over to Ben's side kin a gentlemanly fashion.

Once inside, they found the rental skate booth. Blonko paid for both his skate's and Ben's, as well as a standard fee to use the rink. They walked down to the rink and put their skates on before heading out. Blonko was a little nervous; he'd never ice-skated before. On Rhevonnah, it rarely got cold enough in the winter to freeze the lake that ran near his home village.

Blonko eased himself out onto the ice, holding his arms out to ensure optimal balance. Chuckling at himself, he said, "Well, so much for the easy part."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben smiled sweetly and offered his hand. "Would you like some help?"

**_-NBY-_**

"Most appreciated," Blonko replied, taking the hand. Ben lead him in a slow lap around the rink. It was nice having Ben's hand in his. Ben would keep him from looking _too_ foolish.

**_-NBY-_**

"I hope this isn't too cold for your species." Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

"Not at all," Blonko replied with a smile. "Rhevonnahghanders are sturdy and adaptable. The climate is fairly temperate; never getting too hot or cold during the year."

**_-NBY-_**

"That's good to hear. I didn't want to risk harming my date...Oh no!" Ben exclaimed when he saw someone walk in.

**_-NBY-_**

"Is something wrong, Ben?" Blonko asked. Noticing the direction Ben was looking, Blonko faced that direction as well. He saw a young man about Ben's age with blonde hair in a bowl-cut.

"Who is that?" Blonko asked.

**_-NBY-_**

"That bowl-cut weirdo I mentioned before. His name is Reginald Squire. God, I can't believe he's here," Ben grumbled. It seemed like his luck went from bad to worse as Reginald took notice of him.

"Benjamin! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here!" Reginald called out as he skated over to Ben.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko frowned and as the strange young man skated with ease over to them. If this...child...thought he was going to spoil there date and take Ben from him...

"Rook Blonko," he said, introducing himself, "and you are?"

**_-NBY-_**

"Reginald Squire. I'm part of a new intergalactic patrol group known as the Forever Knights. We go buy the ways of the old knights and do our best to uphold the law when dealing with hostile aliens. No offense." Reginald said.

**_-NBY-_**

"None take," Blonko replied through his nearly clamped down teeth. How dare this little upstart insult him!

"As for this 'patrol group'," Blonko added, "I am surprised it is even needed. The UGTF can handle the minor things, even with this war raging around us."

**_-NBY-_**

"Yes well it doesn't hurt to have a little plan be of sorts, now does it? Can't be too careful with such a wide world. Now Benjamin, we must get together some time. It's been so long since I've had the pleasure of seeing your beautiful face," Reginald said with smile to Ben.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko frowned and stepped between Reginald and Ben. "I suggest you cease these flirtatious actions. Ben is with me, presently, and he is quite happy. He has no desire to be with you in any romantic or sexual capacity." Blonko then growled out, "Please. Leave."

**_-NBY-_**

Reginald was surprised at first but then glared at Blonko. "Now see here, Mr. Blonko, I will leave once I am good and ready and it's up to Ben to decide if he wants me here or not," Reginald stated.

"Good to know, because I don't want you here," Ben said with a sure look.

"What? But Ben you can't mean that!" Reginald exclaimed.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko looked back at Ben and smiled at him before looking at Reginald with a dark grin. "As you can see, Ben truly does not desire you company. I suggest that you leave, now, if you truly wish him happiness."

**_-NBY-_**

Reginald glared at Blonko again but sighed and seem to resign himself to this. "Very well then. I shall visit you at a later date then, Benjamin. I bid you farewell. Blonko," Reginald said, giving the two a different respective parting before leaving.

"Thank you for getting rid of that creep." Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko gave Reginald a parting glare before turning to face Ben with a comforting smile. "It was my pleasure. I intend to protect you from whatever might try to hurt, or annoy, you."

Blonko then leaned down and gave Ben a gentle kiss on the lips. Pulling back, he grinned and said, "Shall we make a few more passes? I think I am starting to get the hang of this."

**_-NBY-_**

"Sure, that's fine," Ben said and the two continued to skate.

After their fun at the ice rink Ben and Rook headed out for a treat at Ben's favorite smoothie place. It was somewhat of the hot day so the chill of the frozen dairy treats would give a nice chill. "Ah, I really love this place. My parents would take me here a lot as a kid so it brings back plenty of memories." Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

The sun had almost completely set. The sky was mostly a dark blue, with orange and red in the west. Blonko had enjoyed learning to ice skate with Ben. It was a peculiar form of recreation, but it had its merits (like keeping a hold of Ben's hand for balance).

Blonko had proposed dinner, but Ben asked instead for a smoothie at his favorite shop, and so Blonko obliged. Luckily, Mr. Smoothy also served bags of chips, and so Blonko got bought them both a smoothy and a bag of chips to share.

Blonko nodded in agreement with Ben's statement and said, "Family memories are often the best ones. I still remember the first time I took part in the Harvest back on Rhevonnah. My father showed me how to wield a coaxer-blade, and coax the amber-ogia from the rocks."

**_-NBY-_**

"Cool. So what's it like? Your planet I mean," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smiled and replied, "Rhevonnah is a beautiful world filled with many rolling hills and deep valleys. The weather is very stable, never getting too hot or too cold. It is...tranquil."

Blonko dearly missed his homeworld and his family, but being here on Earth, being with Ben, was worth it.

**_-NBY-_**

"Wow. With how that sounds all of this seems so small. Maybe one day, I can go with you to visit your home world," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned, at Ben's statement. He would very much enjoy having Ben on his homeworld, at his families table for dinner...

"I would very much enjoy that," Blonko said. "We do not get many visitors; only our trading partners. Our world has only one export, and it is incredibly valuable. To ensure that our export does not get into the wrong hands, we deal only with approved traders."

**_-NBY-_**

"Oh I see. I wish more of you were here on Earth. Then maybe our business wouldn't be so bad," Ben said with a chuckle.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko chuckled as well. "I do not believe Earth needs the aid of my people. Your world contributes many high-quality products, whether it knows it or not. I actually envy Earth for it's forward-thinking philosophy."

Blonko grimaced as he explained, "Tradition is the cornerstone of my people and our way of life, which has just as many drawbacks as it does perks. On my world, I am considered a heretic. I was not satisfied living the life of a farmer, coaxing the amber-ogia, stock-piling it, negotiating trades. I wanted to see beyond out world's horizon."

**_-NBY-_**

Looking at Ben with a sad smile, Blonko said, "Earth holds innumerable opportunities for it's people, I believe that is why so many are so desperate to become Terran citizens."

**_-NBY-_**

"Oh. So I guess you wanted a little more spice in your life, huh?" Ben asked.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko took on a pensive look as he tried to remember his full rationale for leaving Rhevonnah. "Partly that, but, I think there was a part of me that wanted to make a point; that we could be more than just farmers and traders. I suppose I wanted to prove that living by tradition alone would make us stagnant. To me, that didn't seem to be a life worth living."

**_-NBY-_**

"Well you seem like you're doing a good job of it," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smiled and said, "Thank you."

Once they were both finished, Blonko drove Ben back to his apartment. As he walked Ben up to the door, Blonko asked, "Earlier, when you said you would be welcome to have me live with you, is that invitation still valid? I am happy to assume the couch again until such time that we can find better accommodations."

**_-NBY-_**

"Of course it is!" Ben exclaimed happily but then realized how overly giddy he sounded and quickly tried to play cool. "I mean, if you want to stay," Ben said.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko grinned devilishly and pinned Ben against the door in an erotic fashion. "Your insistence is quite enjoyable. I did tell you that after one date you would be mine."

Blonko then leaned down and snatched Ben's lips into a deep kiss.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben was caught off guard by the kiss but soon submitted and let Blonko take full control.

**_-NBY-_**

The kiss started fairly chaste, their lips embracing one another, but once Ben submitted to him, Blonko began moving his tongue into Ben's mouth. Blonko purred in pleasure as Ben's tongue met his, and the two danced between the two mouths. Blonko was forced to hold Ben's hips as the boy nearly lost his footing.

Once air became a necessity, Blonko pulled away and took in Ben's flustered and ravaged appearance: his half-lidded eyes, his swollen, red lips. "You are most beautiful, _a'radi_."

**_-NBY-_**

"_A'radi_?" Ben repeated in a daze.

**_-NBY-_**

Blonko smiled at Ben, running his fingers through Ben's brunette hair with his left hand while he cupped Ben's face with the right as he said, "The closest translation would be...'lover'."

**_-NBY-_**

Ben blushed at this and looked away. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I mean, you would be my first and all..." Ben trailed off.

**_-NBY-_**

"Fear not," Blonko said, "I would not dare force you. Such things will come in time. For now, though, we may enjoy pleasures above the waist, yes?"

To prove his point, Blonko leaned down and began peppering a trail of kisses starting from just below Ben's right ear all the way down to the crook of his neck.

**_-NBY-_**

"Oh my! Well, yes, but let's get inside first." Ben said as he unlocked the door.

**_-NBY-_**

Once inside, Blonko and Ben moved to the couch. Blonko laid upon it longways, but sat up and had Ben straddle his lower torso. Once more, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Blonko's hands went under Ben's shirt and caressed his lower back.

**_-NBY-_**

Ben moaned from the soft touches and snuggled into the warm, strong chest. This brought out more desire in Blonko as he broke the kiss and moved his lips down to nibble on Ben's neck. The brunette moaned from the contact and started to unconsciously grind his hips into Blonko's. The alien smirked and gave a very pleased purr and moved towards Ben's torso, giving each of Ben's nipples some proper attention. Ben gasped from the pleasure and held onto Blonko desperately. Blonko looked up towards Ben and grinned.

"Did you like that?" Blonko asked.

"Yes...I love it...I...I love you," Ben moaned out and looked at his boyfriend with a tender smile. Blonko gave a shocked expression at first but then smiled and moved up to give Ben a sweet kiss.

"And I love you too, my beautiful Emerald. Now, as much as I would like to continue, I know that you would wish to wait. And so, I shall," Blonko said with a smile.

"Thank you, Rook. You're so patient and understanding," Ben said and hugged him close.

"Anything for you, Ben. Now, let us retire for the night. We have had quite a day." Blonko said and, without warning, scooped Ben into his arms.

"Whoa, hey! I can walk myself, you know!" Ben exclaimed, but he didn't totally object to being carried, as he wrapped his arms around Blonko's neck.

"I know, but it is tradition for the males of my kind to carry their females to their sleeping quarters when they start a new life together," Blonko said, which made Ben chuckle.

"Oh really? So I'm the female?" Ben asked.

"Well it certainly is not me, Emerald." Blonko said with a wink.

That was the night they realized they needed nothing but each other.

**-End-**


End file.
